Turn Back The Hands Of Time
by sekkaku aishou
Summary: A promise that Youji made 15 years ago....... to marry someone that even he doesn't even remember..... a promise he must keep........ but at what consequences? (first weiss kreuz fic ever, please R&R) shounen ai


Disclaimer: I don't own them *sniff*  
  
Author's notes: This is my first ever fic of weiss kreuz so please don't flame me.  
  
Warning: slight OOCs, shounen ai, other weird stuff  
  
Legend: Italic letters- flash backs, content of diary  
  
Normal letters- narrator  
  
Bold letters- for emphasis  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue?  
  
It is I, the great leader of Schwarz and I have sneaked in the Weiss hideout (stupidly disguised as a flower shop), in search of something that could lead to their defeat and world dominance for us Schwarz.. hahahaha! My clever mind is telling me to search their rooms....and look for their diaries.... a gold mine for weaknesses. After an hour or so, I finally retrieved all their diaries........ let's start with the playboy's diary...... I'm sure he wouldn't mind. (Evil laugh)  
  
*****  
  
(Youji's Diary)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
August 17, Sunday  
  
Dear Asuka,  
  
Yup it's me again! Your dearly beloved Yotan! The handsomest playboy that has ever lived! Yes me! Youji Kudo! Bwahahahaha! And I'm writing again because I have another problem! Yup! A very very big problem. Well as you can see, today is my first date..... first date with Omitchi.. and I'm a wreck! I don't know what to wear, what perfume I should use and what I'm going to do. Ah! I'm dying of nervousness here..... but I have never been nervous during dates... I mean I'm a master at this things..... Maybe its not nervousness... maybe the fact that my heart is beating so fast, my body is shacking all over and the formation of cold sweat is not nervousness. Well whatever it is.. It sucks. Oh! That's Omitchi calling. Gotta go. Wish me luck.  
  
Love,  
  
Yotan  
  
Note: "Oh my God! I'm starting to become corny. Maybe this fling shit is not a good idea after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weird, disgusting and not useful..... but interesting..... let's see what happens to there date. Eh? Some of the pieces were torn. Oh well! Let's continue reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April 12, Wednesday  
  
Dear Asuka,  
  
I had the same dream again...... this time it felt so real.  
  
I was standing at the same road, staring at the same Cherry tree near the soccer field. I saw that person again.... I couldn't recognize who it was, all I know is that he/she was crying.. he/she keeps on mentioning something about marrying him or something.... also something about coming back at that place after 15 years.... Then that person was taken away and I was reaching out for her also crying. I'm starting to think that it really happened to me when I was a kid, oh well!  
  
Love,  
  
Yotan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Very interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April 15, Thursday  
  
Dear Asuka,  
  
Guess what? I finally remembered everything! I dreamt about it last night. Before I met you, I was still living at Kyoto. I had this friend..... I know that that person was a girl ...... we were really close...... I think we were more than just friends..... she was really wealthy.. and came from a very wealthy family. We were really happy together, but one day.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Youji-kun!" a cry of help caught my attention.  
  
I rushed towards the scene and saw her, arms tightly bound by thick ropes and her bright red hair covered her delicate face.  
  
"Doushite koi?" I yelled.  
  
"They tried to me away from you." She replied, her beautiful voice jarring a bit.  
  
"What?" my eyes widened  
  
" I didn't want to go there so they tied me up." Tears started to roll down her cheeks  
  
"Huh?" I asked"  
  
"My father decided that we should move to Tokyo, I didn't agree so they tied me up in the cellar, I finally convinced one of the guards to set me free....... But I I *sniff*....."  
  
Suddenly a big guy showed up. She grabbed her by the neck and said," Here you are bitch!"  
  
"Yamete! Hanase!" she yelled  
  
I immediately charged at the guy..... But he was too big for me.... He threw me really hard, I went crashing into a tree, I tried to open my eyes....  
  
"Youji-kun.... Promise me... you'll go back here...... After 15 years" she smiled at me.  
  
"Then we will marry and have kids.... Be happy.....On that day...... Wait for me ne?" more tears escaped her eyes  
  
"Promise me." She cried as she was taken away.  
  
I felt so helpless.. I couldn't do anything to save her...... So I promised myself on that very day to go back there, find my princess and marry her and live happily ever after.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
So that's the story..... and next week is exactly 15 years from that day...... And I managed to drag Ken and my new koi Omi with me..... So that I will not look like a fool there.... I wish that she will come........ So that I could tell her that I got Omi now and I'm sorry to break my promise.  
  
Love,  
  
Yotan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stupid! He even wrote the flashback.. Really stupid.  
  
Next week ay?..... I'll be there for sure, for moral support (evil laugh)  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: So what do you think? I know its crap but please review... I want to improve.  
  
Next chapter: After 15 years 


End file.
